The high complexity of modern integrated circuits means that large amounts of information are capable of being handled. The processing which takes place in integrated circuits is typically performed in response to control signals, such as clock signals, and the high speed of processing which is currently being achieved makes it important that such control signals are transferred in the minimum possible time.
Those skilled in the art will appreciate that different control signals may need to be transmitted over respective conductors which are closely adjacent to one another, and it is therefore clearly a desirable feature to reduce as far as possible any cross-talk between adjacent conductors.
The cross-talk between adjacent conductors can be quantified by the inter-conductor capacitance.
It will be further clear to those skilled in the art that a major factor in the efficiency of an integrated circuit is the performance of the longest conductor of a set carrying control signals, because the propagation time along the longest conductor of a set will clearly be the longest.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved conductor structure.
It is an aim of embodiments of the invention to provide a wiring structure in which the capacitance of a longest of the conductors with respect to the other conductors of the set is reduced.